Sunrise
by Sui Felton
Summary: You're mine forever... Escrito para el Harrython 2011. Songfic.


Título: Sunrise

Pareja/personajes: Harry/Draco

Warnings: ¿Lenguaje?

Género: Slash

Clasificación: PG-15 (por aquello de las susceptibilidades, aunque realmente no es muy explícito)

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc.

Autora: Sui Felton (sui_tan)

* * *

><p>ht tp :  / w w w . youtube . com / watch?v=SiDONTm6C5I&feature=player_embedded

* * *

><p><strong>Sunrise<strong>  
>-Simply Red-<p>

Harry despertó al sentir cómo una cálida luz le daba justo en el rostro. El moreno gruñó por lo bajo y maldijo para sí mismo, pues por primera vez en varios meses, sentía que realmente había descansado como se debía y realmente no quería moverse de donde estaba. La luz, sin embargo, no parecía estar de acuerdo con él.

El joven hombre parpadeó un par de veces hasta que sus ojos verdes finalmente se acostumbraron a la tenue luz de la mañana. Cuando estuvo despierto del todo se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su habitación, si no en otra totalmente diferente a la de él: enorme, lujosa y exquisitamente amueblada.

_As I look into your eyes I see the sunrise  
>The light behind your face sends me new vibes<br>{Sunrise  
>We sleep and sometimes love until the moon shines<br>Maybe the next time I'll be yours and maybe you'll be mine _

_{Sunrise_

El auror estudió el lugar por unos momentos y después giró el rostro hacia el otro de la cama, dándose cuenta de que estaba solo. Rápidamente se puso de pie y buscó sus ropas, las cuales estaban dispersas por el suelo, al igual que sus zapatos. Cuando finalmente logró encontrar su ropa interior y sus pantalones, se dio cuenta de que su camisa azul, su favorita, no estaba por ninguna parte.

De pronto escuchó un suave sonido y supuso que la persona con la que había pasado la noche se encontraba del otro lado. Salió de la habitación sin hacer mucho ruido y caminó por los blancos pasillos de la casa, maravillándose con los detalles que adornaban las paredes. Al avanzar se dio cuenta de que el sonido que había escuchado con anterioridad realmente se trataba de una canción.

Al llegar al recibidor pudo percatarse de que detrás de él se encontraba nada más ni nada menos que Draco Malfoy, vistiendo únicamente su camisa azul.

_I don't know if it's even in your mind at all  
>Can we meet at this moment in time<br>Is it in your mind at all  
>It should be me, it could've been me<em>

El rubio se contoneaba de un lado al otro con los ojos cerrados, moviéndose al ritmo de la canción. Una de sus blancas manos se encontraba sosteniendo un recipiente mientras la otra movía su contenido, un líquido cremoso y amarillento que se veía total y absolutamente delicioso. Los ojos verdes de Harry recorrieron el cuerpo del otro hombre y tuvo que tragar en seco al comprobar que no vestía nada más que su camisa, dejando al descubierto un par de largas y hermosas piernas que lo pusieron duro con tan sólo imaginarlas alrededor de su cintura.

_You're mine forever  
>Forever…ever…<em>

A su mente comenzaron a llegar los recuerdos de lo vivido la noche anterior, durante la fiesta de cumpleaños que sus amigos le habían preparado en uno de los clubes nocturnos más exclusivos del Londres mágico.

_Wonder if true life would have come home to you  
>And the love you want forever will make it true to you<br>We sleep and sometimes love until the moon shines  
>Maybe the next time I'll be yours and maybe you'll be mine <em>

_{You'll be mine  
><em>

Harry se encontraba un tanto ebrio… bien, se encontraba _bastante_ ebrio y todo se debía al nuevo whiskey de fuego que Seamus había llevado a la reunión. Al principio de la velada todo había ido bastante bien, sus amigos se habían esforzado al máximo para reservar en el nuevo antro de moda, Angelus, y todos la estaban pasando increíble.

Ron y Hermione, por ejemplo, desaparecieron desde hacía poco más de diez minutos, después de los apasionados besos que habían estado compartiendo desde hacía un rato. Lo mismo sucedió con Dean y Ginny. Por supuesto, ninguno de ellos había tenido necesidad de preguntar a donde iban. Ahora que lo pensaba, casi todos los chicos que tenían pareja habían dejado la mesa con excusas bastante tontas.

Así que, por el momento, él se encontraba solo con Seamus, quien se había quedado dormido desde hacía ya un buen rato, ahogado de borracho. Aburrido, el moreno recorrió la pista de baile con la mirada y sólo se detuvo hasta que sus ojos se toparon con cabello rubio bastante familiar. Ese tono platinado no podía pertenecer a nadie más que a Draco Malfoy y efectivamente pudo comprobar que se trataba de él cuando el Slytherin giró con su amiga, Pansy Parkinson, mientras bailaban.

_I don't know if it's even in your mind at all  
>Can we meet at this moment in time<br>Love's indescribable  
>It should be me, it could've been me<br>_

_You're mine forever_

Draco bailaba sensualmente al ritmo de la música, sujetando las manos de su amiga y girando con ella cuando la canción así lo marcaba. Ambos estaban rodeados por algunos otros chicos de Slytherin que apenas y podía reconocer. Quizás, si no hubiera estado tan ocupado devorando al otro hombre con la mirada, se pudiera haber dado cuenta de que éstos lo estaban mirando fijamente.

Tal vez fue el efecto de la bebida, pues ésta parecía tener potentes propiedades afrodisiacas, pero de un momento a otro el moreno se encontró de pie, caminando directamente hacia el grupo de jóvenes que seguía bailando como si no hubiera un mañana. Sorteando a todos y a cada uno de ellos, no se detuvo hasta que se encontró de frente con el rubio, quien lo miró con curiosidad por unos momentos.

Harry se dejó arrastrar por una ola de celos y posesividad al ver que algunos de los amigos que lo acompañaban intentaban alejarlo de él. Por supuesto, el Gryffindor no lo permitió y lo tomó de la mano hasta llevarlo a uno de los privados, donde se encerró con él.

_Easy ready, willing overtime  
>Where does it stop, where do you dare need to draw the line<br>You took my body, now you want my soul  
>Don't even think about it, say no go, yeah<em>

_{Sunrise_

Draco había peleado en un principio, negándose a permanecer con él en esa oscura habitación. Harry, por otra parte, se maldijo por su impulsividad y terminó participando en el alegato. Por supuesto, una cosa los llevó a la otra, como siempre sucedía cada vez que discutían, y de un momento a otro se encontraron forcejeando contra una pared. Los dos se miraron con intensidad por unos instantes y después, de la nada, unieron sus labios en un beso feroz que les cortó a ambos la respiración.

Poco a poco, los besos fueron subiendo de tono y para cuando los dos finalmente se separaron, sus cuerpos estaban pegados, frotándose por sobre la ropa. Draco gimió cuando el otro hombre lo tomó por las nalgas y lo alzó un poco más, logrando así que sus erecciones tuvieran mucho más contacto que antes. Harry, por su parte, gruñó al escuchar los jadeos y los sexys sonidos que escapaban de la boca del Slytherin y puso aún más fuerza en sus embestidas. Los dos se corrieron casi al mismo tiempo, gimiendo el nombre del otro en medio de besos desesperados.

Ambos permanecieron quietos por varios minutos, negándose a separarse. Harry, que ya comenzaba a sentir sus sentidos mucho más despiertos después de uno de los orgasmos más fuertes de su vida, aclaró su garganta y pasó una mano por los suaves y rubios cabellos del otro hombre.

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó él, más por decir algo que por preocupación.

Malfoy soltó una risita que mandó estremecimientos a cada parte del sensible cuerpo del Gryffindor y después suspiró.

―¿En tu casa o en la mía, Potter? ―contestó el otro de igual manera, separándose sólo lo suficiente para que los dos pudieran verse a los ojos una vez más.

Harry observó al otro joven por unos momentos, unió sus labios una vez más en un suave beso y después suspiró.

―En la tuya, Malfoy ―dijo con una sonrisa, acomodando sus dos manos en la cintura del rubio.

_I don't know if it's even in your mind at all  
>Can we meet at this moment in time<br>Is it in your mind at all  
>It should be me, it could've been me<em>

_You're mine forever_  
><em>{Sunrise<em>

Harry pasó su lengua por sus labios, pues éstos se secaron rápidamente al ver el contoneó de las caderas de Malfoy, quien todavía no se había percatado de su presencia. Sus ojos recorrieron una vez más cada parte del cuerpo del rubio, prestando especial atención en sus piernas, recordando la manera en cómo las había sostenido sobre sus hombros cuando se lo había follado hacía no muchas horas atrás. Su miembro, por supuesto, no tardó en reaccionar, presa de una nueva corriente de excitación.

La suave risa de Malfoy lo sacó de sus pensamientos y, para cuando su mirada regresó al rostro del Slytherin, éste se encontraba mirándolo con diversión. Harry, contagiado por su sonrisa y anhelando más contacto con el otro hombre, caminó directo hacia él y se colocó a su lado.

―Buenos días ―saludó el moreno, sin despegar la mirada de aquellos ojos grises.

―Buenos días a ti también ―contestó Draco, metiendo una cuchara al tazón que había estado sosteniendo para después llevarla hasta su boca. Potter sintió un nuevo tirón en su entrepierna, no obstante, supo mantenerse bajo control ―. ¿Quieres un poco? ―dijo el rubio mientras le ofrecía una cucharada.

―¿Qué es? ―preguntó Potter con voz ronca, imaginando el cuerpo del otro embarrado por ese cremoso líquido.

―Un poco de pudín que hice ayer ―contestó Malfoy con una sonrisa traviesa.

―¿Tú lo hiciste? ―dijo el moreno con un poco de incredulidad en su voz.

―No es tan difícil, ¿sabes? ― Draco se encogió de hombros y llevó la cuchara nuevamente hasta su boca, después se inclinó un poco contra Harry ―. ¿Quieres o no? ―preguntó una vez más, a tan sólo unos cuantos centímetros de la los labios del auror.

_At this moment in time  
>Is it in your mind at all<br>It should be me, it could've been me_

_You're mine forever_  
><em>Forever...ever...<em>

Harry gruñó sin poderlo evitar. Sus manos se movieron por instinto y atraparon la cintura del otro joven hasta hacerlos quedar pegados una vez más. Esta vez fue el rubio el que se lamió los labios, retirando el resto del dulce que había quedado en ellos, después rodeó a Harry por el cuello y lo jaló hasta hacer que sus labios quedaran pegados una vez más.

_{Sunrise_

Harry no supo cuándo fue que sus caderas comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la canción. Lo único que tenía en claro es que no quería que se detuviera jamás, pues el cuerpo de Draco pegado al suyo era algo de lo que nunca podría llegar a cansarse. Necesitaba quedarse así para siempre, besándolo, acariciando cada rincón de su piel.

Definitivamente, este era el mejor cumpleaños que había tenido hasta ahora. Por supuesto, esperaba que Draco quisiera repetir la experiencia cualquier otra noche. Como esa, por ejemplo. Y la siguiente. Y el día después de esa también.

Y todas las subsecuentes. Hasta que aquel intenso sentimiento dejará de cortarle la respiración.

¿A quién engañaba? Harry estaría más que feliz de vivir así por el resto de su vida.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Respuesta al reto especial…

Me encantan los songfics y el fluff, lo reconozco ^ ^


End file.
